Chapter 1/Determine where they'll strike
(Starbase Atlantis, ops) Colonel Carter, Commander Kadan and Captain Kira are briefing Admiral Martin on the Xindi warships heading for the Terran system. I'm sorry Starfleet had to force you to work with the Xindi Colonel I tried to get them to change their mind and oh the IOA is here and wanting to speak with you about the situation Admiral Martin says on the viewer. All right sir, Chuck transfer to the briefing room of the SGC Sam orders Chuck to do. The screen now shows the briefing room of the SGC where the IOA is sitting at. Colonel your latest report on the Xindi suggest that they can be trusted from time to time the British representive says on the viewer. Then Typhuss chimes in about it. The Xindi can't be trusted they are the enemy, it was a mistake for us to work with them and now two Xindi warships are heading for the Sol system says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Calm down Captain we gave the order to work with the Xindi on this matter the thought of Xindi-Reptilian rebels troubled us and we needed the matter closed so we could focus more on defending our colonies and keeping our fleets from getting destroyed Mr. Smith says on the viewer. It was a bad idea, it was a trap from the start and now two Xindi warships are on their way to the Sol system don't tell me to clam down we have a problem now says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. We're looking for a peaceful solution to the problem right now Captain Kira Mr. Smith says on the viewer. Its not going to work, you are just wasting your time we can stop the Xindi from reaching Earth by sending the Intrepid, Enterprise and the Orion to attack the Xindi ships says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. No, we can't risk it we need to find a peaceful way to end this Mr. Smith says and then ends the transmission. Well that was great Kadan says as she looks at Carter and Kira. Sam, we have to go with my plan its better than trying to talk to the Xindi we didn't start this war the Xindi did says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. Prep the Intrepid and I'll take command of the Enterprise Colonel Carter says as she looks at Typhuss. Uh, Colonel no offense but Starfleet protocol says the first officer is in command of the ship while the Captain is away Commander Kadan says as she looks at Colonel Carter. Commander I outrank you so in all I'm taking command of the Enterprise so prep the Enterprise for launch and Major Lorne will prep the Orion for launch as well Colonel Carter says as she looks at both Kadan and Typhuss. (Subspace vortex) The two Xindi-Reptilian warships are heading towards the Sol system. (Brig) We need to get out of here now Rodney says as he looks at the force field. One question how are we gonna do that they took our weapons and combadges Ronon says as he looks at Rodney. I'm not sure but I'll think of something Rodney says as he looks at both Ronon and Kira. (Gold Leader, fighter) John is looking at the screen that shows the permission to release the docking clamps. I can hit them while their in vortex speed but is that possible? John says as he talks to himself. Then he remembers the chat with McKay and Lefler. I gotta listen more to those two on standby for now Captain Martin says as he presses the button. (USS Enterprise, main bridge) Colonel Carter walks onto the bridge and she sees the Captain's chair and sits down in it and looks at Lieutenant McCabe. Lieutenant contact the Intrepid Colonel Carter says as she looks at McCabe. Typhuss we're ready how about you Sam says as she looks at the main viewer. We're ready and Colonel Sheppard has taken command of the Orion says Typhuss on the viewscreen. All righth helm set course for sector 001 maximum warp Colonel Carter says as she looks at Ensign Johansson. Aye, Colonel course set and laid in Ensign Johansson says as she looks at the console then at Colonel Carter. Engage warp speed in 3, 2, 1 Colonel Carter says as she looks at the crew. (Space) The Enterprise and Intrepid jump to warp speed while the Orion jumps to hyperspace heading towards sector 001.